doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Made in Spanish
Antigua Taxqueña #144, Col. Barrio de San Lucas Delegación Coyoacán México D.F. 04030 |servicios = Doblaje al español Edición Mezcla Post-producción de audio |pais_ubicacion = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|229px|Antigua Made in Spanish, Antigua Taxqueña #144 Antigua Made in Spanish es una empresa mexicana especializada en doblaje al español para cine y televisión, traducción de diálogos, mezcla y post-producción de audio, cuyo dueño es el actor y director de doblaje Gabriel Cobayassi, con más de 35 años de trayectoria en el medio. Sus salas de grabación, instalaciones, y oficinas se encuentran ubicadas en la calle de Antigua Taxqueña # 144, en la colonia "Barrio de San Lucas" de Coyoacán, en la Ciudad de México. En algunas ocasiones trabaja en conjunto con Caaliope Dubbing and Distribution y el Grupo Macías. Entre sus trabajos muy conocidos realizados en este estudio, destacan series y películas, entre otros. La gerente general es Denice Cobayassi. Trabajos Series de televisión *Aliens en América *Anger Management *Boss (realizado para Caaliope) *Brotherhood (realizado para Caaliope) *Criando malvas *El encantador de perros (realizado para Caaliope) *Espartaco: Dioses de la arena (versión Starz/Anchor Bay) (realizado para Caaliope) *Espartaco: La venganza (versión Starz/Anchor Bay) *Espartaco: Sangre y arena (versión Starz/Anchor Bay) *Espartaco: La guerra de los condenados *Glory Daze *Homeland (versión Showtime) *House of Lies (realizado para Caaliope) *La bella y la bestia *La teoría del Big Bang *Los Borgia (realizado para Caaliope) *Los pilares de la Tierra *Magic City (realizado para Caaliope) *Men in Trees *Mujer de fases *Nashville *Party Down *Robin Hood (realizado para Caaliope) *Sherlock (realizado para Caaliope) *Terminator: Las crónicas de Sarah Connor *The Big C (versión Showtime) (realizado para Caaliope) *The Tudors (versión Showtime) (realizado para Caaliope) *Torchwood: Miracle Day (realizado para Caaliope) Películas *¡Rendirse, jamás! (realizado para Caaliope) *3:10 to Yuma (versión TV) *A prueba de muerte (versión TV) *A Single Man (primera versión) *Asesino del futuro (segunda versión) *Awake *Beautiful Boy *Be Kind Rewind (versión TV) *Bitter Moon (segunda versión) *Bobby *Buena fortuna *Buried *Buscando a Jackie Chan *Butterfly on a Wheel *Catch. 44 *Ceremony (segunda versión) *Coco antes de Chanel *Dan in Real Life (segunda versión) (realizado para Caaliope) *De Roma con amor (versión On Screen) *Después de la vida *Dinero de reserva (versión Starz/Millennium Films) (realizado para Caaliope) *Dragón latino *El asesino dentro de mí *El Chateau Meroux *El escritor fantasma (versión Movie City) *El gran reto *El hijo de nadie *El hombre y el espejo *El luchador (versión TV) *El niño que salvó la Navidad *El novio de mi novia *El precio del éxito‎ *El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (redoblaje) *El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres (redoblaje) *El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey (redoblaje) (realizado para Caaliope) *Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos (versión TV) *From Paris with Love *Hamlet *Invasión del mundo: Batalla-Los Ángeles *It's a Boy Girl Thing (realizado para Caaliope) *La casa de al lado *La dama de negro *La pandilla de Olsen Junior rockea *La pandilla de Olsen Junior y el ladrón maestro *La pandilla de Olsen Junior y el submarino *La pandilla de Olsen Junior y el secreto del oro negro *La reina (versión TV) (realizado para Caaliope) *Las vidas privadas de Pippa Lee *Limpieza Sunshine *Living & Dying *Los indestructibles (versión TV) *Los próximos tres días *Love Happens (segunda versión) *Mensajes borrados *Mi nombre es Bruce *Nada como las vacaciones *Pacto del pasado *Paper Man *Planet Terror (versión TV) *Punisher: Zona de guerra (primera versión) *Rock My World *Saliendo con otros *Shame (segunda versión) *Snow Flower and the Secret Fan *Stone *Terapia sexual de grupo *Terror en Chernóbil (versión On Screen) *The Chaos Experiment *The Other Boleyn Girl (versión TV) *The Raven *The Resident *The Road (versión de Netflix) *The Way of War *Tiro mortal *Yo sin ti Películas animadas *9 *Monos espaciales II: Zartog contraataca Anime *Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido (realizado para Grupo Macías) Telenovelas *El honor de amar (realizado para Caaliope) *Luna roja (realizado para Caaliope) *Metamorfosis (realizado para Caaliope) *Pasiones prohibidas (realizado para Caaliope) *Pequeños ángeles Dramas coreanos *Big *Dream High: Sueña sin límites (realizado para Caaliope) *Eres guapísimo - You're Beautiful *Los chicos son mejores que las flores (realizado para Caaliope) Series animadas Doblajes producidos para la barra infantil "Clic Clac" del Canal 22 de CONACULTA *La Tierra vista por Albán *Cédric *Rosie *Los cuentos de Así Fue *Contraptus *Historias del océano de Jacques Cousteau *Historias de la infancia *Historias de piratas *Grandes minipoderosos *Marsupilami: Houba Houba Hop *La vaca, el gato y el océano *El pequeño rey Macius *Las aventuras del Sr. Nutria Documentales *Industrial Light and Magic: Creando lo imposible Directores *Arturo Castañeda *Cristina Hernández *Denice Cobayassi *Erika Rendón *Gabriel Cobayassi *Jorge Roig Jr. *Marcela Páez *Queta Calderón *René García *Rolando de Castro *Rommy Mendoza *Rubén Trujillo Clientes *Showtime Networks, Inc. *HBO *Canal 22 (CONACULTA) *CBS *BBC *Sun Distribution Group *Millennium Films *On Screen *Lionsgate *The Weinstein Company *Starz *Warner Bros. Television Véase también *Copa Producciones *MADE Productions Categoría:Empresas de doblaje mexicanas Categoría:Empresas de doblaje